Swords  Vampire
by Neko Arc 99
Summary: A break from the chaos that had become his life. That is all Emiya Shirou sought. When he accidentally enrolls in a university for monsters; he finds himself tossed in to a struggle to save the school and potentially the rest of Humanity.


Author's notes: I don't own Fate/Stay night, Rosario + Vampire or any related works.

This is a story I have been working on for a while, I hope that it shows. By the end of the story I hope to answer any questions that might come up. Also I understand I am crossing something that is normally incompatible with a lore heavy universe like type moon. Both sets of lore will be tweaked some though favoring type moons lore. Finally I would like to thank those who pre-read this for me. So thanks to DCG, Happery, Dorin, and Spica75, you guys are awesome.

**Chapter 1**

One young man sat alone in the empty bus. He was absently watching the scenery go by lost in thought. He was actually surprised when the driver spoke to him.  
>"Hey Kid" The bus driver asked... the young man absently noted that it looked like his eyes were glowing in the reflection.<p>

"Huh?" he answered trying to push aside all the things he had been thinking about.  
>"Are you a freshman at Youkai University?" He asked.<br>"Umm yeah... I am supposed to be." The young man answered.  
>"Then you should prepare yourself mentally, it is a terrifying school." The bus driver warned seeming very serious.<p>

The young man sighed and chuckled ruefully "Knowing my luck, probably." he said running his hand through his short spiky red hair.  
>"You can still back out you know. You seem to have a lot on your mind, this might not be the best place for you." The bus driver added.<p>

"Nah, that's ok. I am sure it will be fine." He replied simply giving the man an easy smile.  
>The man nodded but didn't seem convinced his by the look of his face in the side view mirror.<p>

Shortly after that exchange they entered a tunnel and as the bus darkened the young man blinked in surprise... something immediately just felt off. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth slightly.

A bounded field? Why would there be a bounded field around a school... The young man looked down and sighed to himself, He had hoped to just get to be a normal student, attending collage. It looked like this "normal" School had a fairly powerful form of magecraft around it. The bus driver seemed to take note of the young man's reaction and smiled in amusement.

Soon they exited the tunnel and the scene outside the window of the bus didn't seem to match the world they had just left. The land itself looked gray The trees along the road looked barren and dead and on the other side of the road there seemed to be a reddish sea that seemed to go on forever. The bus soon came to a stop next to a sign that was dressed up like a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and cape.

"Damn it..." Said the young man banging his head against the back of the seat in front of him causing the bus driver the chuckle. "As you see things around here are unusual. You seem to recognize this, there is no shame in turning around and going home." The bus driver told him.

The young man winced at those words and sighed shaking his head grabbing his bags and getting up from his seat "No that's ok I didn't have many options and sadly whatever this is... it's probably the best one available. Thanks for your concern anyways." he said giving the bus driver a sad smile as he walked to the door.  
>The bus driver nodded with an amused grin "Be careful young man." The driver said before closing the door and driving off.<p>

The young man sighed to himself slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning towards the huge buildings he saw off in the distance. It seemed he had quite a walk ahead of him.

The path had been longer than he thought... or maybe he was just a bit out of shape, the young man thought to himself as he stopped to rest a moment. He supposed it was understandable that he had let his health slide a bit of late all things considered.

As he stopped there along the path he paused to take a closer look at his surroundings. The trees looked barren and dead but actually seemed to hold some life in them on closer inspection, he wasn't familiar with the type of tree they were but the black coloration of the bark seemed to make them look dead.

The red eyed birds glaring down at him from the tree tops were similarly gloomy colored. However those few that watched him only seemed to do so because he was close by. Most of them were busy pecking at the bark or dealing with each other to care that he was there.

This place was strange but in an unexpected way. He had had expected this place to feel corrupt or dead like Ryudo Temple had when the grail was summoned or that horrible basement under the church where Kotomine kept the orphans barely alive.

He didn't feel that here. There was an energy traveling through the land that was vaguely disturbing. It felt more alien than outright malicious.

He sighed and grumbled to himself still annoyed that he had gotten a little winded by this walk even if he were carrying a few bags. As he started to walk towards the buildings in the distance he began to hear a strange squeaking noise behind him.

He turned and blinked. He concentrated focusing really trying to listen to make it out. As he listened he heard it getting closer. He then heard something coming through the foliage. Looking up he saw a bat overhead.

"huh, guess that answers..." he was about to finish that statement when suddenly something crashed in to his face and chest knocking him back. He landed flat on his back with a groan and from the sound of something tumbling behind him, It didn't do whatever hit him much good either. He heard the spinning of what he presumed was the wheel of a bike continuing though it was probably lying on the ground.

He shook his head to clear the cob webs as he rolled over on to his knees to get up. As he did so his hand came across something soft and warm eliciting a surprised cry causing him to look up and see his hand on a rather shapely thigh. Looking up he saw a rather shapely gorgeous girl with long pink hair that probably reached her knees.

She wore a green suit jacket and a patterned skirt with apparently white frilly panties underneath, he noted to himself. She seemed in a similar state to himself. He quickly withdrew his hand with a small cough "umm.. sorry." He muttered.

"I am sorry my eyes were blurry because of my anemia." she said wiping her eye and looking up at him with her big green eyes.

The young man smiled down at her and started to get up holding out his hand to help her up. "That's alright are you hurt?" he asked. She blinked "no.. but your bleeding here let me take care of that" she said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping blood away from under his nose causing him to wince a bit "It's alright." he said instinctively.

she blinked leaning in to take a closer look then her face got flushed as she smelled something "mmm you know you smell really good." she said seeming in a daze reaching out and grasping his face "I'm sorry because I'm a... vampire" she said promptly leaning in and biting his neck.

What happened next was almost pure instinct... his fist slammed in to the girl's solar plexus. Her eye shot open and she spat out blood on the young man's back as **"GET OFF!"** he roared with a surprising burst of strength he pushed her off him, sending her sprawling on her back. In the next instant he was standing above her, a white curved sword pressed to her throat a matching black curved sword in his other hand both vaugely reminiscent of a yin-yang symbol.

Tears began to form in the girls wide eyes as she began to tremble looking up at the man. His eyes were narrowed with fury and lips drawn back in a snarl.  
>Looking down at the trembling girl before him, his fury evaporated, the young man felt like he had just kicked a puppy.<p>

He sighed and lowered his sword letting it fade in to nothingness as he reached down offering her a hand up "Sorry I have just been going through a lot of stuff lately. I guess I am just a bit on edge." he said apologetically.

The girl blinked in surprise then sighed in relief and then took his hand but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "No... I am the one who should be apologizing... I just couldn't help myself." she admitted.

"Ummm so... you said your a vampire, are you a dead apostle?" he said with a slight edge of concern to his voice. She blinked and looked at him confused "Dead apostle?" she repeated blankly as if never hearing that term before. The boy's eye brow raised a bit.

"Then... are you a true ancestor?" he asked hesitantly "True ancestor?" she repeated with the same level of confusion. He sighed and rubbed his neck where he was bitten.

"Well I am not going to turn in to some horrible ghoul or flesh eating zombie from you drinking my blood am I?" he asked though already rather sure of the answer. She winced and shook her head.

He nodded and smiled "Well no harm done then."  
>The girl looked away from him troubled "I am sorry I know you probably hate vampires..." she said sadly slightly dejected.. That puppy kicking feeling returning he winced. "Now wait... while the only two kinds of vampires that I know about are pretty dangerous... you don't seem like a bad person. So no I can't say that I hate vampires."<br>She smiled in relief happily.

"umm just one more question. you don't sparkle in sunlight do you?" he added  
>She blinked not understanding for a moment then her eyes widened as it dawned on her and she began to snicker and smile "No... we definitely don't sparkle in sunlight."<br>He laughed and gave an exaggerated sigh of relief "That's good..." he chuckled.

"Umm so are you going to Youkai university too?" she asked and he nodded "Yep I a freshman here." he replied "Ah me too! she said enthusiastically "Then will you be my friend?" she asked.

The young man couldn't help but nod and smile "Ah that's great I was worried I don't know any body here; Ahh.. I'm Akashia Moka by the way." she said realizing she hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Emiya Shirou, nice to meet you Moka-san."

He got up now and dusted himself off looking down to his wrinkled navy shirt and navy jeans both dirty now. He sighed to himself slightly, no big loss he had plenty of them. He then walked over and took a look at the girl's bike. It was pink and well maintained, it seemed to be in good shape in spite of crashing in to him. the rear tire and chain had gotten knocked off but those should be easy enough to repair.

"Umm since it looks like I won't be riding to the university you want to walk with me?" Moka asked a bit nervous. Shirou merely smiled "Sure." he said in agreement.  
>They walked together for a ways quietly except for the noise of Moka's bike being walked beside her before Moka spoke again "Ummm you said you were going through some stuff before... do you want to talk about it?" she asked more than a little hesitantly.<br>Shirou sighed deeply "not really." he said but noticed Moka's wince at that response.

"It's just... It's just something I would rather not talk about it right now. I appreciate the offer though." Shirou replied to his companion reassuringly. "Oh no that's alright I understand completely." she assured him.

"Well we should get going. We have to get cleaned up and moved in before classes start." Shirou suggested. Moka smiled and nodded picking her bike back up and beginning to walk it next to her again.

It was not long before they reached the campus itself, it was huge containing several buildings befitting a private university. However the buildings were gothic style and vaguely brought to mind the image of a haunted mansion from many old horror movies. Shirou could only shake his head and chuckle. Calling this place Youkai University, building something that looked like a bunch of haunted houses... someone was rather eccentric, no wonder this school had attracted a vampire he mused to himself.

The Campus was crowded with new life. New students and returning students filing in to what he assumed were the dorm building and a good number of students apparently just wandering around getting a feel for the place. "I'm very pleased to meet you Shirou, please come and talk to me when the entrance ceremony is over with ok?" she asked. Shirou smiled and nodded "Alright I'll talk to you after I get settled in." he said as they went their separate ways.

****

Shirou sighed as he sat down in the chair of his desk. It had been hectic, getting through the crowd of people in the dorms, getting his stuff put away and getting into uniform.

He wondered what people must have thought seeing him with a large bloodstain down his back. He was currently wearing the schools uniform a standard green jacket over a white shirt with plain brown pants. He found himself much preferring his old brown uniform. It was much less restrictive.

Looking back he was glad he had chosen not to wear it here seeing as what happened to the clothes he was wearing. Having settled in he took a moment to look around the class room seeing most of the boys similarly dressed to himself and most of the girls dressed like Moka was with a few choosing to dress a bit different.

There was a bit of chatter between the other kids some who apparently knew each other previously. He sat back and relaxed. There was something very soothing in being just a normal student, in this mostly normal though slightly eccentric built school with a bounded field around it.

The teacher entered the class room with a bright smile. She wasn't very old, in her late 20's. He noted she was rather attractive for an older woman, she had pale skin, short golden hair that came down to the nape of her neck and oddly sported a couple of cat ears shapes in her hair on the top of her head. She wore red glasses that made her mostly closed eyes seem larger than they probably were.

She wore a plain white blouse and a short orange skirt and sported a warm friendly smile as she greeted the class. "Hello Everyone and welcome to Youkai University, I am your Literature teacher Shizune Nekonome. I think you all already know this but... This is a school for monsters." She said matter-of-factly.

Shirou let out a deep sigh as the last few threads of his hope of this being a somewhat normal school evaporated. He knew he should have seen it coming. He knew if Rin were there she would either laugh at him very hard or want to strangle him, if not both, for getting himself in this situation. Taking another deep breath he calmed himself and forced himself to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Miss Nekonome continued, explaining how the earth was under human control and that this was a school to learn how to coexist with them. Shirou quietly cursed his own stupidity again; he knew he should have put this together sooner ... Youkai University, the fact they had a vampire there, the fact it looked like something out of a horror movie... though that last one seemed kind of cliché. No wonder they had accepted him despite his poor grades and test scores... he silently mused to himself.  
>The teacher went on to explain that everyone was to remain in human form at all times at the school, that was a relief to Shirou.<p>

A few desks away a thuggish looking young man with long greasy hair and a pierced lip spoke up "Hey Teacher, wouldn't it be better if we just eat up the puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls molest them?" Drawing gasps from many of the students in the class room. The Teacher seemed surprised for a moment but quickly regained her composure "Umm ... Saizou-kun..." she said checking the role sheet.

"Incidentally there are no genuine humans at this school, all of the teachers and students here are monsters. We are within a secret sacred world. Any Humans who do come to know of our existence we will bring them death or something" she said in her friendly and energetic manor which made Shirou slightly curious about what 'or something' was.

Sighing inwardly Shirou examined his current situation. He was a human amongst a school full of monsters. Though he was a Magius he wasn't sure they wouldn't consider him human anyways and might consider him a spy from the Magi association.

Due to the rule about maintaining their human form at school he should be able to hide that easily enough. Also since they were trying to emulate a human collage it should be normal enough. Shirou decided hopefully he could get his grades up and in a semester or two transfer to a normal collage. All in all it was a much preferable route than becoming a ronin and trying to study for the entrance exams. As he was mentally planning what to do the door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse Me" Said the familiar pink haired girl "Sorry I am late, I kind of got lost." she apologized bowing slightly. "Oh my what a cute one." commented the teacher as she saw the new comer "Oh That's fine just take a seat." Miss Nekonome answered.

So Moka walked in to the class room and began to look for a seat. As she did so the room became abuzz with the boys in the class whispering to each other about how hot the new girl was.

As she approached him, Shirou gave a surprised "Moka?" still a bit surprised to see her.  
>Moka blinks say "Huh?" looking over then got a big grin on her face as she happily flung her arms around him "Shirou! We're in the same class?" Once again Shirou witnessed first hand the pink girl's bone crushing strength.<p>

"aghhh happy to see you too Moka." shirou managed. Oddly Shirou couldn't help but notice a sudden rise of murderous intent from all the other boys in the room. Great this is going to end well, he thought sarcastically. Moka quickly took a seat next to Shirou. She seemed completely oblivious to the death glares Shirou was getting. In fact she smiled quite happily to be by her new friend. Sighing to himself Shirou settled in and concentrated on getting through class.

The rest of the class went by quickly except for Shirou swearing he heard the other students plotting his demise. Saizou in particular was looking over at him with enmity. However eventually the bell rung and kids began to grab their things and stow them away getting ready to leave.

"So Shirou what class do you have next?" the pinkhaired vampire asked hopefully.  
>Shirou dug out the crumpled paper with his schedule "Hmm well looks like Math 101 with Miss Rurinko." he replied. "Ahhh that's great me too." Moka replied. Somehow Shirou wasn't surprised in the least. He began to strongly suspect that their schedules were the same.<p>

So they left the class room and headed for the next class. Moka almost immediately wrapped her arms around his arm smiling happily. Shirou realized, despite the fact he should be overjoyed to having a beautiful woman hanging off his arm, that he was bothered by a few things. First they had only just met, and their meeting hadn't been very pleasant yet she was hanging off his arm like she had been his girlfriend for months. That was something that only happened in anime. There was something more than a little disturbing about that.

The second thing that bothered him was as they walked he felt the hateful glares of just about every male they passed. He was sure this was going to lead to problems and tried to remind himself despite the fact that they were monsters they were still kids. He was certain that a few of them would eventually attack him to try and scare him off and prove their worth. Unfortunately they were proving to be a lot like humans in that way.

Sighing inwardly he resolved to try and handle such inevitable confrontations as peacefully as possible. Him getting in to a fight would serve no one any good here. It would draw suspicion to him, probably make Moka feel terrible and most likely wind up with a lot of injuries and possibly a few deaths for the other people involved.

After what seemed a far too great span of time to find a class room in the same building to Shirou they finally made it and took their seats, Moka ofcoarse choosing a seat next to Shirou.

Miss Rurinko turned out to be a quite shapely brown haired woman who wore glasses and a rather revealing white long sleeve shirt with a black top peaking through under it barely covering her fairly exposed cleavage. She wore a short black skirt that was slit up the sides to reveal her well shaped thighs.

Shirou couldn't help but notice half the boys in the class drooling over her. The other half still seemingly busy either drooling over Moka or shooting him death glares any time Moka made a move in his direction. Despite all the death glares and the distracting appearance of his teacher the class went by rather quickly.

Checking their schedule both realized they had a short break so they quickly headed off to get something to drink and relax for a couple minutes before the next class. So they found a vending machine and a bench to sit down near a patch of trees that were there for decoration.

"So Shirou what is your next class?" The friendly pinkhaired girl asked causing Shirou to wince slightly "umm home economics with miss Aspara." he said with a bit of a blush.  
>"Ahh.. me too..." Said Moka with a bit of surprise. "I like to cook... I lived on my own since I was small and though I had a caretaker who would check in on me... she really wasn't the domestic type so I had to learn to cook and clean for myself. I decided to take the class so my cooking skills didn't get rusty, and besides I thought it might be a bit relaxing." Shirou said quickly answering the unasked question. "Ahhh I see well that's actually pretty cool." Moka said with a smile apparently satisfied with that answer.<p>

Just then they noticed a large new figure approaching them, he had a messy mane of brown hair and a pierced lip "Excuse me, your Akashia Moka are you not, I am Komiya Saizo. I am in your literature class, what is a beautiful woman like you doing with a worthless piece of s*** ginger like this." he said almost stepping between them.

Shirou grit his teeth. He fought hard to try and remember this was a dumb kid trying to impress a girl. "Isn't it Moka's choice who she hangs out with?" Shirou couldn't help but interject.

Looking down in annoyance and disgust the way he would a bug he reached down and lifted Shirou up by the collar of his shirt. "Since I am a good mood I'll let you run along before you get on my nerves." he said, Shirou reached up and pried Saizou's hand off his collar surprising him "let go." Shirou said sternly.

"Oooh well seems I missjudged you. I thought you were a worthless piece of s*** but it seems you're a stupid worthless piece of s***." he said his lips drawing back in to an amused grin.

"Enough!" Cried Moka in a sharp tone that surprised both of them. She walked over and grabbed Shirou's arm "I'll spend my time with whoever I wish." she said defiantly to Saizou as she walked away dragging Shirou with her.

Saizou clicked his tongue as they passed "Don't think this is over, you can't hide under Moka's skirt forever." He said to Shirou. Shirou grit his teeth. He was not fond of bullies to begin with. Saizou less so. He's just a stupid kid, Shirou mentally repeated to himself.

He suddenly realized he had sub-consciously reinforced himself. Using his magic to strengthen his body in anticipation of a confrontation. He couldn't help but muse maybe beating up a bully would cheer him up a bit. However such an action just seemed selfish to him. More than that it was counter productive to what he really wanted.

Moka dragged Shirou away until she found a vacant spot behind a near by school building, sitting on the side a large concrete planter then released his hand with and relaxed "Here this looks like a better spot to relax." she said with a relived smile that they weren't being fallowed. She sat down and patted the spot next to her for Shirou who quickly complied.

"So Shirou what do you think of this school." she asked with a hopeful smile. "Well... it's a bit different than what I was expecting. However so far it it's rather nice. It certainly beats becoming a ronin." He mused.

"Oh did you go to human schools before this?" Moka inquired."Umm yeah... how about you?" He quickly turned the question around. She frowned and looked down "Yeah... High school and middle school... it was pretty rough didn't you ever feel kind of alone... being the only monster surrounded by humans, constantly hiding who you really were?" She asked her voice speaking of a deep loneliness.

Shirou sighed and nodded oddly knowing how it was, hiding the fact he was a magius, pursuing something no one around him would ever believe in let alone understand. He couldn't help but relate to the lonely girl beside him.

"Well hopefully things will be better here." he suggested to try and cheer her up.  
>"Ah yes I think it is already... speaking of which...umm do you think I can have a bit of your blood? You just smell so good." she begged pleading.<p>

Shirou winced at the big puppy dog eyes that assaulted him, the weapon grade cuteness made it a struggle not to just fold immediately "Err... I don't think that would be a good idea... you already drank some today and it might be a bad thing if you drink too much."  
>He managed.<p>

She frowned in obvious disappointment but nodded which made him feel terrible. "Well maybe tomorrow." he added looking away... damn it he was weak against cuteness he thought to himself. This is a lot like living with Illya he thought and then felt a sudden wave of emotion he fought to suppress.

"Soooo... what is that Rosary on your chest?" he asked Moka quickly trying to redirect the conversation and his focus. "Ahh... you can tell can't you?... this is a seal I have to wear, without it I get scaaaary and mean Vampire." She said dramatically.

"Ahhhh but you have never heard the terms true ancestor or dead apostle?" Shirou asked.  
>"Ummm... I can't say that I have" she replied a bit uncomfortable but continued "Vampires tend to be mysterious so others might call us by different names. There are a few types of vampire that I know of.<p>

There are the ancient and legendary Shinso. A family of vampire so powerful that it is almost beyond imagination. They are said to be the original vampires that all other true vampires are descended from. however over time our blood has grown thin. There are still a few of them left however they are very rare.

There is the modern vampire like me without my Rosary. Even though we aren't quite as strong as our ancestors we are among the strongest of Youkai. We are classified as an S class monster with a select few non divine phantasmal beasts." she said as if that were something quite impressive however Shirou just nodded and went with it.

She cringed and looked down "The next two classes really aren't vampires but one has a good reason to be grouped with us. The other is an understandable mistake.

The first is Ghouls, a human who has been poisoned by over use of vampire blood or has died from excessive feeding by a vampire." she said with a visible shudder. "These are monsters who do not know themselves and only exist to sate their hunger.

The next group is Abominations these are other beings who through one means or another have gained abilities similar to those associated with vampires and require blood to survive, Ghouls in rare cases can become Abominations and unfortunately Abominations seem to be able to spawn other Abominations." She said sighing at that particular bit of exposition.

"Uhhh... is it alright to reveal all that if vampires are supposed to be mysterious and all?" Shirou asked suddenly concerned.

Moka smiles "It's alright we are friends and besides... we are on blood sucking terms..."  
>she said with a blush causing Shirou to wince slightly. "Umm are you sure it's a good idea with what you just told me?" he asked.<p>

"Oh it's fine... though... you are my first. If I just take a little each time you should be fine." She assured him in a soft voice leaning closer. "Umm Moka, your doing it again." he interjected.

"Ahh..." Moka said with a blush pulling away. "Ummm sorry it's just... well you taste very good, so rich and full and warm." she said apologetically slightly embarrassed.

"Wait did you say first time? how is that possible? Vampires need blood don't they?" Shirou asked. "Ahh well usually I just use blood packs and I guess I can live without it for quite a while but I tend to get anemic like earlier today. I drink Tomato juice if none is available because I like the color" she adds holding up her tomato juice can for emphasis. Shirou nodded "I see well that's a relief." he said absently rubbing the spot where he had been bitten that morning.

Their discussion was broken by the ringing of a bell "Well I think that means it's time to go." said Shirou looking down at the watch on his wrist to confirm.

"Well that was quick. lets get going." He suggested as they gathered up their stuff and headed for class. Once they got there, Shirou found predictably... he was the only male in the class. He grimaced slightly, feeling a little embarrassed but reminded himself it was for a good cause.

Miss Aspara appeared to be a blondehaired Indian woman. Miss Aspara had a slight accent, and a swarthy skin tone to match. She wore an orange Sari over a black shirt and red skirt. She seemed very energetic and enthusiastic.

Almost immediately Shirou drew her interest as the only man in the class but a quick explanation and much like Moka she accepted it and moved on. The class went by rather fast and by the time class was out he was very hungry.

Getting through the crowd in the dinning area had been hectic. All of the cafeterias and restaurants were relegated to one section of the school, they had to compete with virtually the rest of the school. However eventually Shirou and Moka emerged victorious each carrying a plate of food with them as they hunted for a place to enjoy their meals.

After settling on a stone bench under some trees they began to eat. "So Shirou do you have any classes after this?" Asked Moka to make conversation. "Nope, that was it for today." Answered Shirou before biting into a piece of food.

They continued to chat for a while until suddenly Shirou felt someone walking up behind him. Moka looked over his shoulder with concern and shirou just sighed grimacing inwardly.

"Hello Saizou." Said Shirou his voice showing obvious annoyance.  
>"I told you we weren't finished." The thuggish youkai spat.<br>"Come on Shirou let's go, we were finished anyway." Said moka getting up trying to defuse the situation.

"You know what I think that's a good Idea." said Shirou said grabbing his bag and his trash as he stood up and began to walk away, he didn't care what Saizou thought of him. Better to be thought a coward than beat someone who doesn't deserve it half to death.

"You think your just going to walk away from me." Saizou growled as he reached out and grabbed At Shirou's backpack trying to stop him from leaving. The backpack which was hanging on one shoulder slipped off and from both of their grasps falling to the ground. It's zipper being open it promptly sprayed it's contents on the ground.

Shirou spun around and barely contained his instinct to punch the thuggish youkai. Not trusting himself to stop if he started swinging if he started, Shirou fought to contain his anger.

Saizou for his part uttered an amused "oops, my bad." chuckling slight As he looked down at the mess he had made a bright container caught his eye. "Oh what's this?" he said leaning down. Shirou blinked in surprise then grimaced, he had wondered where that thing was and had been worried he had not brought it. "look just leave it alone..." he said bending down to gather his stuff.

"Huh Phantasmoon..." Said Saizou grinning as he swiped the Dvd case with surprising speed grabbing it before Shirou could. "Well sorry, I didn't know you were a 13 year old girl. Well it seems I misunderstood things. I wouldn't have gotten so upset if I knew you and Moka were just girlfriends." He said with an arrogant smirk. "Yeah, yeah just give it back." muttered Shirou annoyed at himself as well as Saizou now for having apparently put the dvd's in his bag in the first place.

"Well that's fine I wouldn't want to make you cry.. oops." Said Saizou feigning handing over the dvd before dropping it too the ground. "Oh how clumsy of me let me get that." he said and promptly stomped on it with a sickening crunch. "Ooops I really am... clumsy..." Saizou began to trail off and started to step back away from Shirou as he just noticed the heavy killing intent hanging in the air.

**"Saizo...!"** Said with cold fury in his voice.

"That DVD belonged to my sister, who I recently buried. That was her favorite. When things got so bad, that she couldn't do much, one of the few things we could enjoy together was watching things like that...It was one of few memento's of my sister that I brought with me." Shirou explained

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" Saizou said backing up faster sensing his life was really in danger.

"I want you to know why your about to die." Shirou said with a snarl. Within his mind Shirou felt hammer's being cocked and triggers being pulled as his magic circuits began to activate. Channels of magical energy throughout his body began to awaken.

No longer restraining himself Shirou decided to make a statement "Trace... on!" he said as he lifted his hand in the air and an impossibly large and heavy stone axe-sword appeared in it.

The axe-sword was as long as he was tall and weighed more than he did, yet he effortlessly held it with one hand. It hadn't been his best work but Shirou knew that it would do the job he intended it for. There was something very appropriate about using this sword. It was copied from Berserker his sister's servant in the grail war.

Shirou watched as all the color drained from Saizou's face as the axe-sword appeared and he turned and began to run for his life. Shirou started forward, he swung the massive sword so hard it was just a blur and he watched as Saizou was pushed forward by the aftertrail of the swing.

He must have been carried a full 5 feet Shirou estimated. Saizou stumbled and almost fell. Shirou watched him run blindly for a moment then crash in to the wall of one of the school buildings. Shirou in another mood would have found it comical as he flopped down, for a moment he thought Siazou was unconscious but he sat up numbly and shook his head then seemed to remember what was going on as he turned with dread.

"Saizou!" Shirou shouted and leveled his sword. He turned around just in time to see the sword coming at his head and closed his eyes and gave a shrill scream of absolute terror. The sword thunked in to the wall. The only sounds were Saizou's sobs for a moment then he opened his eyes. Through grit teeth Shirou growled at him "Run!". Apparently that was all Saizou needed as he was up and running away screaming in seconds.

Shirou just slumped down to his knees his stomach turning... The absolute look of terror on Saizou's face had made him feel like a bully. Saizou had deserved something but Shirou couldn't help but feel he had gone too far. He had really wanted to kill Saizou though he managed to restrain himself from doing so.

While he couldn't bring himself to regret what had happened with Saizou, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea. He was still obviously very emotional and there was bound to be other problems that would pop up. He had almost killed two people in his first day. He would have deeply regretted hurting moka... Saizou... well he hoped he would have regretted that as well. It wasn't right for him to be here if it meant being a danger to others.

"Are-Are you alright?" Moka hesitantly asked from behind him.  
>"No. No I don't think I am." he said getting up and pulling his sword out of the wall and letting it fade. He felt a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder he fought hard against himself not to shrug it off.<p>

"It's going to be alright Shirou." she said in a gentle voice. "Really? It's my first day here and I have already come close to killing two of my fellow students, Including yourself." He said with a slightly cold cynical tone to his voice. He saw Moka wince in response to that

"Well Saizou was trying to everything he could to cause a problem... and it looked more like you were trying to scare him off. As for me you thought I was some horrible monster that was trying to kill you and despite that you were willing to hear me out." she answered.

Shirou forced himself to smile, "I appreciate your kind words Moka. I have to go." he answered sadly. He walked over, leaned down to pick up the remains of the DVD. The case was crushed, popping open the remnants of the case he found a bunch of shiny plastic shards that were all that remained of the 3 disk set. Closing it somberly he walked over to a trash can and dropped it in. He didn't have to look back to see Moka's sad face as he left... he seemed to be having that effect on women lately.

Moka waited for him in front of the campus, She knew somehow he would be coming this way. It was the most direct route to the bus stop. It was getting to be mid after noon, she had been waiting there for a half hour, when at last her patience was rewarded. Shirou came out carrying his bags. Seeing her he sighed and looked down. "I knew you would come here." she said sadly.

"I wasn't trying to hide it Moka, I told you I have to go. I told you why I have to go." He answered. "I understand you're upset, but don't you think your over reacting? I mean what you did wasn't so terrible and rather understandable. No one got hurt, so why don't you give it a bit more time?" She begged.

"I can't overlook what I did Moka. I attacked someone with a sword after telling him I was going to kill him and I am not certain that I wasn't about to follow through with it."  
>"You didn't hurt him, You had every opportunity and purposely didn't. I understand feeling a little bad about this but it's not like he was entirely innocent and apparently your going through some stuff that makes it understandable that you would overreact. So come on Shirou, give it a few more days." she said gently. Shirou sighed and nodded despite himself.<p>

"Now ... I am willing to hear your apology for trying to sneak out without saying goodbye." Moka said with slight annoyance.  
>"Agh... actually I came here looking for you... That's why it took me so long to get here, I was asking around for where you went." Shirou replied defensively.<p>

"Oh..." Moka said with a blush "Well you can still make it up to me with blood." she said hopefully. Shirou couldn't help but smile "Sorry that isn't how it works."

"Awww." Moka said feigning a pout. "So feeling better?" She asked gently. "Yeah a little... Still can't believe I did that. Not that I am going to bring myself to apologize to Saizou, I am hoping I can avoid repeating it the next time I see him." He mused.  
>"So... if you don't mind me asking... what happened?" Moka asked hesitantly.<p>

Shirou paused for a moment before he began. "Illya... My sister, She had been weak since birth, some genetic disorder. About two years ago we met for the first time... I didn't know she was my sister and she was rather upset with me. Apparently due to things with my father. However eventually we worked things out and she even came to live with me.

A little over a year ago she got sick... at first we thought it was just a flu or something... it wasn't. She held on for quite a while. She finally passed away a month ago" he said wiping his eyes that had grown moist. Moka hugged him and he gave her a sad but appreciative smile.

"Say Moka... there is something I keep meaning to ask." It was his turn to be a bit hesitant. "Well... why were you so interested in being my friend? I mean our first meeting wasn't that pleasant. I honestly expected you to be afraid of me after what happened this morning." he admitted.

Moka blinked taken a back for a moment then thought "Well... you seemed like you needed a friend. Your eyes were so kind yet sad, also despite what apparently was a lot of terrible things you had heard about vampires. You didn't judge me by that." she said giving him a warm smile.

Shirou finally returned to his dorm and sat his bags down. It was late afternoon now quickly turning to night. Moka and he had wandered the campus and talked a bit more.

He flopped down on the bed and took account of the day. It had been much more eventful than he would have liked. He had made a new friend, revealed much more about himself than he had intended. He had almost hurt two people, that bothered him no matter what Moka had said.

Leaving was still an option if things didn't work out, however he hoped he wouldn't have to do that. Hopefully he could control his temper, hopefully he wouldn't encounter any more problems like Saizou... yeah since when was his luck that good. Still he wanted to try and tough it out a little longer.

As he pondered things he heard a knock at the door he grunted as he sat up "Hold on I'm coming." he called out. He got up and went to the door. He was surprised when he opened the door and no one was there.

He was about to look out in the hall way when he noticed a something on the floor with a note attached to it. His eyes widened in surprise as he reached down and picked up the DVD box. The note attached said "You dropped this." The packaging was still slightly creased and but the plastic was intact.

Opening the dvd case he saw 3 perfectly restored DVDs. Being a magius he felt someone else's magic in them. Someone who apparently was actually competent at magecraft. He had seen Rin repair a window before, with that trick.

Unfortunately he had never been able to learn it himself. A fact that Rin and Illya teased him about from time to time. He looked around to see if he could find the person who did it. Unfortunately he didn't see anyone. He would have to find whoever did this and thank them later.


End file.
